Iron Maidens
by kidstandout
Summary: The stories of several maidens of different backgrounds and the archer who unites them all. Tigre x harem. gapfiller collection
1. Chapter 1

"Oww, my head is killing me."

"Quit complaining, your head is fairing much better than that of my former horse."

In retrospect, Tigre couldn't blame Lim for still being mad about her horse that he had killed. But the knight in full teal armor had a mean demeanor that made this horse ride to leitmeretz that much worse. The gods know his head was still killing him after she bumped her helmet into him for holding onto her.

"I'm still of the opinion that we should bind him with rope Eleonora-sama."

"Relax Lim, He's not going anywhere."

Tigre didn't know whether to think Ellen's matter of fact tone was irksome or strangely possessive. It also didn't help that Masas had been completely correct about the vanadis being beautiful.

It was hard to believe the one who taken down so many bruneman was a scantily clad teenager whose flowing white hair resembled a snow covered mountain top. He couldn't help but stare at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Do you like what you see?"

Tigre face turned crimson as he turned his face away after Ellen had caught him gawking. How she did so with her in front of him he had no idea.

"You better not be thinking about making another attempt on Vanadis-sama's life. Be prepared to taste my blade if that is the case."

"Calm down Lim, he was just awestruck by witnessing my beauty up close."

"What did I get myself into?"

After travelling for a good 2-3 Koku, the group had met the rest of zhcted troops at a rendezvous point. Ellen had Tigre secluded into a tent with troops watching at the outside just in case.

As Tigre was alone with no one to talk to, he couldn't help but feel helpless. His home, his people and Teita were all waiting for him. The thought of never seeing these things again shook him to his core.

Suddenly he hears footsteps approaching his tent. Upon opening the entry flap, the source of the commotion was known other than the teal knight referred to as Lim, still covered from head to toe in armor.

She had a hand behind her as Lim slowly approached Tigre.

'_I was afraid this was going to happen..'_

The knight had probably come to settle the score from earlier. Tigre had heard the stories about prisoners of war being subject to cruel atrocities at the hands of their captors. Whatever was coming his way would not be pleasant.

As she reveals her hand, Tigre flinches and braced for impact. But after several seconds of silence, he opened his eyes to find that her hand contained food rations.

"While I appreciate that you know your place, I should be offended that you assume I would abuse Eleonora's property for the sake of pettiness. Hurry up and take these rations before I changed my mind."

As Tigre wasted no time digging in, he couldn't help but be perplexed at his current situation.

'_These people are not what I expected…'_

**A/N- welcome to the new and improved Iron Maidens! I've decided to go all the way back to the first volume to cover material left out of the anime. Rest assured I will repost the five chapters I've already done at a later date, but I want to cover all the harem members equally. As part of my spring break, I'll be posting two chapters each update in an effort to get this fic at the same length as "holy wars". Let me know what you guys think in the review box guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

As she remembered watching Tigre ride off for Dinant, Teita tried her best not forget the warmth of his embrace. She still didn't know how to cope with the possible outcomes of Tigre's first venture into the fields of battle after two days of waiting in agony.

All she could do at this point is hope that her prayers would be answered soon. Or at least that was the plan until she had spoken to Masas later that evening.

"_Three times the revenue of Alsace, of something of comparable value."_

Teita never thought such a combination of words could be so demoralizing. As Masas and Batrand had left, she couldn't help collapsing onto the Floor.

"Tigre-sama…"

All she could now was try to press on and stay strong for Tigre. So she finished taking care of the kitchen before going to sleep.

"Somehow… I'll know you'll come back."

* * *

"_Hi Tigre-Sama!"_

"_oh hey Teita, are you to help maid-sama?"_

"_Yes, she does pay in candy so that makes helping around the manor twice the reward!"_

"_Twice the reward? What else are you getting out of helping her?"_

"_Oh… um…"_

"_Hey come see this!"_

Teita was glad he changed the topic because the main reason she was here was for Tigre.

She had first started coming over after taking a break from her shrine maiden duties she helped her mom with. She had been sent by her mom on an errand to send Tigre's maid the proper shrine attire. But once she got there, the maid had her wake up the lord's son.

And that's when she got acquainted with Tigre's deep sleep habits.

"_Take a look at this!"_

In his hands was a wooden bow.

"_My dad got it for me; he said if I can get good with this, one day I can use his bow."_

"_You mean the big black one in the living room?_

"_Yeah! I got to go hunting with my dad and I've been getting pretty good."_

"_That's so cool Tigre-sama! Hey, can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure, what is Teita?"_

"_Well I've just been thinking about how I enjoy all the time that I spend here helping out and it's made me realize something."_

"_What?"_

"_I don't want to be a shrine maiden like my mom wants me to. I want to work here at the manor."_

"_That sounds like a great idea!"_

"_You think so?"_

"_Yeah you already such great work over here and pretty soon my maid is gonna step down. You would be a perfect fit!"_

"_Thank you Tigre-sama… but there's just one problem."_

"_What?"_

"_I talked to my mom about it and she is not having it. It's just not fair that she forcing me into something I don't want to do."_

"_That's what you're worried about? Leave it to me, I'm pretty sure if I talk to her, she'll change her mind."_

And just like he said, Teita had officially become later that week.

**A/N- here's update #2 foor the day, happy spring break!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Well that went about as well as I expected."

"Come off it Lim, it's not like I had high expectations either. For what it's worth he showed resilience."

"This only yielded results when you let your guard down, leading to you being defiled in open site by that foolish youth's filthy hands. Tigre's as good as dead if that happens again."

"Like I already told you, that was an accident. Just when I thought you two were starting to smooth things out, we're back to square one. Can you hand me the axe?"

"…."

Elen decided to help Lim pick up the many weapons Tigre had tested today in a mock sparring session with her. Swords, spears and an assortment of bladed weaponry littered the field after he tried and failed to successfully wield them with any sort of proficiency.

Elen still considered the time spent a success. Lewd and inappropriate as it was, Tigre was able to breach her defense. Though that won't always be possible with other weapons, it meant that his bow skill is that more valuable when Tigre has observed his opponents.

"Wait a minute, who escorted Tigre to his quarters?"

"I let him go by himself."

"Eleonora-sama!"

"Relax, he's exhausted and is smart enough to know that escaping in his current condition is a death wish. "

"We don't know that."

"C'mon Lim, he's smart enough pin an assassin from 300 alsins away, but can't recognize a suicide mission when it's looking him dead in the face? You've lost a horse before, let it go."

"My personal investment in the matter is not the point. Even if you're still trying to win him over, we still don't know enough to trust him."

"Fine, if it makes you feel better, go check his room. I'll take over from here."

* * *

*knock knock

"Earl Tigrevurmud?"

Lim didn't get a response as she talked through the door to tigre's quarters so she slowly invited herself in.

Upon seeing the passed out, red-headed youth's outstretched limbs as he lay comically on the floor, Lim had deduced that he passed out before making it to the bed. And being that he's a man from a simpler life, Tigre was comfortable enough on the ground to not bother climbing into his bead.

"Unbelievable!"

In a rare display of sympathy, she placed his left arm around her shoulder to pick him up and place him on the bed.

"Consider yourself lucky, had not for my kindness you back would be as stiff as tree bark by morning."

At this point she was well aware he could sleep through anything, but that didn't stop her from lecturing Tigre about it each morning.

Lim was about to turn away and Leave until she noticed the expression on his face.

Tigre looked content…maybe even happy. It was like a subconscious thank you he had given her for tucking him in. Knowing he was not in control of himself, she could not assume he was being unsincere, not that he ever really gave her a reason to believe so….

"Even in slumber, you where your emotions on your sleeve…"

**A/N- more volume 1 antics! let me know what you think in the review box guys. Follow and stay tuned for more**


	4. Chapter 4

"Rurick, I need your help!"

"Why, what is wrong Tigre-San?"

"Quick, hide me before she shows up…"

"Earl Tigrevurmud Vorn!"

"Now Lim use your words!"

"How dare you defile my eyes with your filthy body. Because of your foolishness, THE WINDOWS OF MY SOUL HAVE BEEN ROBBED OF THEIR VIRGINITY!"

Limlasha had chased Tigre with her sword drawn all across the bathing area. Tigre was pretty sure this was the most emotion he had ever seen on her face. She had the look of a woman scorned by her significant other.

Tigre had tried to calm her down the way Ellen did when he walked in on her, but all he got in return was a bucket thrown his way.

"Limlasha-sama, perhaps it is best to let Vanadis-sama resolve this matter. The scene is causing a commotion to grow.

Noticing the masses of soldiers and servants chatting up a storm, Lim slowly regained her composure and allowed her normal blank expression to return to her face.

"Follow me Earl Vorn."

She tried her best to keep her voice as neutral as possible, but Tigre could still hear the malice in Lim's voice. As he followed her through to the inner corridors of the palace, he thought of a way to break the ice.

"I apologize for what happened Lim, Ellen said she had for gotten to mention the separate female bathing area..."

"Wait… when did she tell you that? You didn't…."

"About that…"

* * *

After changing into to some comfortable sleeping attire, Ellen placed Arifar by her dresser next to the bed before lying down.

The Snow-haired Vanadis had a lot on her mind, which meant getting some sleep tonight will be a challenge.

After Limlasha let her have it for the bathing incidents that occurred earlier, the two of them had lengthy discussion about the situation in Brune, as well as Tigre's fate regarding her offer.

The truth of the matter is Ellen was conflicted; on one hand, she was asking Tigre to give up on what he loves most to serve her. But on the other hand, if he denies her again, she will have no choice but to sell him to slavery via Muzinol. And as she continued to spend time with red-headed brunesman, the more Ellen was finding the second option harder for her.

Suddenly she remembered Tigre's expression from when he saw her saw her naked.

_'Why am I thinking of that now.'_

What she found funny about that whole situation was that Ellen didn't find the situation to be particularly embarrassing by itself. She was used to being ogled by men considering her battle attire wasn't exactly conservative. But Tigre being so embarrassed was a bit different, and when she would have casual conversations with Tigre, it would pop up out of nowhere.

But what was more concerning was that part of her was comfortable with Tigre seeing her like that.

_'I can't be getting attached to this boy, it wouldn't work…'_

But the more she tried to block away the thought, the harder it became for her.

**A/N-Had way too much fun writing this chapter. Let me know what you guys think in the review box guys. Follow and stay tuned for more!**


	5. Chapter 5

"So… how are you going to prevent Lim from chewing us out."

"Relax, I told you I have a solution for that."

"I don't see how a stuffed animal is going to distract Lim from lecturing us for sneeking out, especially in my case. You do remember her being prepared to behead me after…."

"After you used your surprise attack? Or after she saw you in the female bathing area? Haha… just trust me okay. If we can handle taking down dragons, we can handle Limlasha."

With Tigre's fears calmed, he and Ellen continued travelling from the marketplace by the town back to the leitmereitz palace.

He ended up being forced to tag along with Ellen after he spotted her on the roofs and deceided to ask her something. Unsure why she was dressed different, he didn't realize she was sneaking off until Ellen told him. But after Ellen explained that sneaking off meant no security detail, Tigre could understand why Lim is probably fuming right now.

But that didn't change the fact that despite all that, Tigre was happy at how things turned out.

"It's a shame I'll probably never get the chance to taste those baked potatoes again, or those apple jam sandwiches. Zhcted has such great food."

"Well there is a way you can have those delicacies every day for life, but you already passed up…"

"I know…. If only things were different…"

Ellen wanted to press the issue, but decided against it. She wanted to secure Tigre, but after the antics they got into, she was afraid that he was getting closer to her than she intended.

* * *

After getting back to his quarters later that night, Tigre wasn't sure how to process what he just saw. As if bonding with his captor on what basically amounted to play hooky wasn't weird enough, seeing the normally stoic and expression-less Limlasha engaging in role-play with her collection of teddy bears had caused his mind to crash.

'_The surprises in this place just won't end.'_

It seemed like there was a lot more to the people he had been interacting with here than what was on the surface.

He didn't expect Rurick to basically dedicate his life to him, even if he had spared him of death. The Zhcted knight gave him a very cocky first impression. But now he couldn't get Rurick to stop singing his praises.

And now that Tigre had witnessed Lim's teddy obsession in person, it would be hard to erase the thought during her lectures.

'_I probably should a make note to get more teddy bears in case I get on Lim's bad side again.'_

But despite being completely off about those two, there was one person who his impression of had been confirmed by today.

Since the first time he met Ellen, he thought of her as a beautiful and strong person, but seeing her smile and enjoy just having fun in a small village made him realized that his sentiments also are true regarding her character. But that didn't change his priorities, even if he does care for her more than Tigre is willing to admit.

'It's going to be hard to leave her behind….

**A/N- I just really love the idea of tigre and ellen hanging out at the town ok, sue me! Tell me what you think in the review box guys. Hit the follow button and stay tuned for more.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Limlasha-Sama, what's the matter?"

"Why do you ask Rurick?"

"It's just you have a troubled expression, which is unusual since your expression is very guarded and vague."

"I assure you it's nothing you need to worry about, but since you're here I need to know something."

"What is it?"

"Have you or anyone mentioned the situation in Brune to Earl Vorn?"

"No… why do you ask?"

"I spent the day lecturing him on various topics regarding politics and warfare and he was very intent on using his newly acquired knowledge upon returning to Brune. If he is aware of the current dispute in his homelands, Vorn may have every intention of going back there by any means necessary."

"Limlasha-Sama I assure you, if that man knew his homeland was in turmoil, we would have long known about it by now."

Lim silently agreed with that sentiment; Tigre wasn't the type to hide how he felt about things. While that was a weakness she had lectured him about, it was one that was convenient and dare she say….respectable?

But that Lim knew better than to trust her emotions; her shared experiences with Ellen as a mercenary taught her that she couldn't afford to let her guard down, ever.

"Keep an eye on him Rurick; it can't hurt to be too careful. Let us not forget he is still a captive."

"Roger Limlasha-Sama!"

* * *

After chatting with Rurick, Limlasha made her way to her quarters and plopped herself on the bed. The weight of today's events was still heavy on her mind.

"What do you think Grenade? Is Tigre up to something or am I being too hard on him?"

'_I think Tigre-kun is an honest young man. You can trust him Limlasha-senpai."_

'_You don't know what you're talking about Grenade, You should go into his quarters and torture Tigre until he tells you what he's up to Lim.'_

'_I do too know what I'm talking about Alexi, Don't listen to him Limlasha-Senpai. It's because of Tigre that he has me for a brother.'_

'_Don't remind me.'_

'_You're a meanie! Touzan, Alexi is being a meanie!'_

'_Behave my sons; don't make me come out there.'_

"Calm down you two. Look, I do not believe that Tigre is a bad person. But that doesn't change the fact that I don't know him enough to trust him."

'_Yeah and you clearly can't trust him after he launched himself onto Eleonora-Sama's bosom twice.'_

'_What's a bosom?'_

"Alexi, keep it age appropriate for Grenades sake please."

'_Well anyway, he didn't have to try to save Eleonora-Sama from that assassin, and he could have run away when they snuck off. That counts for something right?'_

Limlasha had been role-playing with her teddy bears, but now she found the experience turning into a moment of self-reflection. She had to admit that with all things considered, Tigre had earned the right to be given the benefit of the doubt.

But there was a bigger question on her mind; at what point did she become so invested into Tigre's character?

**A/N- only one more chapter until we hit ln2. Tell me what you think in the review box guys. Hit the follow button and stay tuned for more.**


	7. Chapter 7

The mood at the temporary camp set up by the combined forces of Zhcted and Alsace was a joyous one. Rurick and the other soldiers were cheering for Tigre as he walked through them, who were drinking and retelling war stories.

"It seems that your quite popular with my forces now Black Bullet."

"You really are serious about this new nickname huh Ellen?"

"You earned it back there, embrace it!"

She insisted on calling Tigre that after discussing the similarity between his bows powers and that of a common folklore in Zhcted called the king of the black bullet. He wasn't too crazy about, and neither was Lim.

"Eleonora-sama, please be mindful that the way you refer to Lord Vorn can be mis-perceived by those around you. Mind you, we had dealt with a similar confusion upon Tigrevurmud's arrival to Zhcted as your prisoner."

"Oh relax Lim; anyone who serves under me knows I like to be casual with my subjects. The gods know I'm still trying to get you loosen up and call me Ellen."

"Absolutely not Eleonora-Sama, I must be professional with you."

"Oh so you can't be casual with me but with your bears you can huh?"

"ELEONORA-SAMA!"

As Limlasha hid here blushing red face in embarrassment from Tigre and Ellen's sight, the former couldn't help but laugh as the two females bickered with each other.

Right now he was just relieved that Alsace was safe for now. There were things that would have to be dealt with down the road. But Tigre figured he'll cross that bridge when he gets to it.

"Tigre, care to weigh in on the subject? Should Lim call me Ellen for now on?"

He looked at Lim, whose glaring eyes told him to say no. Then Tigre notices Ellen's expression, which basically says 'you better agree with me, I own you.'

"I don't know…maybe? Let's just enjoy are victory and indulge in drinking with our comrades."

"You're great with a bow and with your words huh? You make me want you more and more each day Tigre!"

"Ellen…."

"Ahem… let us heed Earl Vorn's suggestion, though I warn you not to overdo your consumption Eleonora-Sama."

"That was an accident, let it go already."

As the two women finally join in on the festivities, Tigre's mind was still focused on Ellen's words.

When he eventually gets back to Alsace, things will be different with Ellen around as the new co-governor. And this was not considering Teita wasn't exactly giving her a warm reception, which was understandable being That Ellen was his captor. But even after Ellen lent him some help, Teita still had been giving her suspicious eyes. Hearing that she's now the part owner of Tigre's land will only make teita more worried.

But like Tigre thought before, one bridge at a time.

"I'd like to propose a toast, to Eleonora-sama and Earl Tigrevurmud! Their efforts allowed us to seize victory today and allowed us to live and tell the tale of two dragons being slain before our eyes."

As Rurick made this announcement, the cheers of the soldiers made Tigre feel relieved and It made Ellen happy to have believed in him.

**A/N- the last of volume 1! Next chapter brings back everyone's favorite blonde staff wielder to kick off the volume 2 shenanigans. Let me know what you think in the review box guys. Follow and stay tuned for more.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Vanadis-sama, I'm ready to report. May I enter?"

"You may enter."

The middle aged squire entered the room and was greeted by none other than the brilliant princess of the light flower, Sofya Obertas.

"Vanadis-sama, I have retrieved the documents necessary to confirm the findings of your previous inquiry. These are all the recorded accounts of collaborations between the Earls of Brune and the other Vanadis."

"Thank you for this, I appreciate your efforts."

The scribe bowed before taking his leave, Leaving Sofy alone to analyze the documents. After meeting Ellen at the capital due to her escapades in Brune, Sofy did some digging upon Ellen's request to find the connections of the other Vanadis to brune. After the king urged Ellen to act within the interests of brune, she realized that a clash of interests would be unavoidable.

'_According to these documents, Elizavetta has ties to both Ganelon and Thernardier, but she's on the other side of brune so Ellen may not have to worry about her. But…. oh my!'_

The current document in her hands indicated that Thernardier has long standing ties with the lourie household, which belongs to none other than Ludmila "Mira" Lourie.

'_This will be a problem…'_

Mira and Ellen have a long standing history of not getting along; they hardly need a reason to engage each other. You could just leave those two in the same room and explosions will occur.

Sofy had become well acquainted with their grudge matches after she took over for the bed-ridden Alexandra "Sasha" Alshavin as a mediator between the two. It wasn't unusual for their confrontations to end with her bonking them in the head.

Sofy could already feel the headache coming.

'_All of this trouble better be worth it Ellen.'_

Speaking of which, Sofy was really thinking about this Vorn character Ellen was helping. When Ellen had told Sofy about how the earl became her possession after the battle of Dinant, and the subsequent enlistment of her troops upon his, Sofy was really beginning to wonder if the rumors that Ellen had fallen for this fellow were true.

The fact that Ellen had described as cute didn't help relieve Sofy's concerns.

On one hand, her interest in the earl had been piqued. While Sofy was still an untouched flower, she enjoyed the company of charming men. Not to mention the fact that she is a notorious flirt as well as a tease. The earl had to have a way with words to acquire the services of a vanadis.

But on the other hand, if his interests are detrimental to Ellen and Zhcted, Sofy would have to put an end to Ellen's employment, even if it meant dragging her back to leitmeretz. Even though Vorn is allied with Ellen, and his country is in the midst of turmoil, he is still a brunesman. The moment a conflict should arise between Zhcted and brune arises; there would be no doubt where his loyalty lies.

Unless Ellen is trying to get Vorn to serve her…

'_Hmm…' _

**A/N-Sofy time! Couldn't kick off the volume 2 goodness without her. Tell me what you think in the review box guys, follow and stay tuned for more!**


	9. Chapter 9

'I don't know what's more embarrassing, Lord Tigrevurmud finding out about and excepting my hobby or the feeling of his hands on my…'

*shakes head violently

As a puzzled Limlasha-dono walked down the halls of the leitmeretz fortress in order to get some air, she managed to go over the events that had just previously occurred in her head.

Having to explain how her fondness of teddy bears lead Lim to request his maid Teita to make one for her was nerve racking. She kept expecting him to burst into a fit of laughter, as Ellen had done several times before. But surprisingly that never happened.

Maybe he had been trying to divert attention away from his foul hand placement during their tumble onto the floor after he found the teddy bear. Or maybe…he was being genuine.

Tigre had told her that he didn't find her hobby to be weird, and even recalled that his good friend Massas had an uncommon hobby as well. But it was hard to believe the brunesman would go so far as calling her hobby adorable.

'_Ugh… the last thing I need is anyone not taking me seriously. Surely he'll start making jokes, and when he does I'll have to behead him…. Or give him extra studies at the least. However… he did offer to discuss my hobby with me.'_

Lim had almost forgotten about that.

For as long as she has had this hobby, Lim had never discussed it with anyone. Ellen loved to tease her about it but she never asked her about it in a casual manner. Granted Lim was so formal she wouldn't have opened up about it to her about it. Even while they were mercenaries, the topic was reserved for jokes and bribes.

But Tigre actually seemed…curious. So much so that she actually asked if he could talk with her about it. Which is saying a lot.

"What am I thinking?"

As Lim arrived at the courtyard, she realized her inner dilemma; whether she wanted Tigre to take her seriously or open up to him about her favorite past time, she valued what he thought of her.

The thought had scared her to no end. Somehow this youth had managed to slowly penetrate her inner walls; a feat that had only been accomplished by Eleonora-sama, a person who she not only considered a sister, but someone she would willingly die for.

When Lim tried to think about what earl Vorn meant to her, she had no idea what she considered him. At times he was her ally, her subordinate, and even her student. But now he was approaching what one would most likely call a friend.

The teddy bear he got her was definite proof of that.

But the most problematic aspect of this was that she didn't know whether to be annoyed by this or feel unsatisfied.

'_Perhaps a quick practice session will take my mind off this matter.'_

Little did Lim know, Ellen was already using the training grounds, and she could definitely tell that something about Lim's demeanor was off.

**A/N- more Volume 2 good courtesy of Limlasha-dono! Let me know what you guys think in the review box. Follow and stay tuned for more!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you sure you're not cold wearing just that?"

Teita couldn't help but say anything to break the awkward silence between herself and Ellen as they walked back to the tents, so she focused on Ellen's skimpy attire, despite it making her even more insecure of her own body.

Just a moment ago they were having a heartfelt discussion about Tigre, something she never expected to go as smoothly as it did.

"I told you I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me. I should be the one concerned with your condition, considering how red your face is. Or maybe you're actually considering the mistress option I told you about earlier."

Teita face now resembled a tomato.

"Ellen-Sama!"

Just when she thought she had gotten the thought off her mind, Ellen just had to tease her.

The only other kid Teita knew as a child was tigre, so she was foreign to how girls of similar ages interacted with each other. So she decided to enquire on this.

"Ellen-Sama, Do you happen to have a sister or best friend? What is that like?"

Ellen pauses for a bit, stunned not just because of the little brunette's boldness, but also due to recalling her tough upbringing.

"Well… yes and no. I'm an orphan so I didn't have any sisters, but I did have Limlasha. We've known each other for so long and have been such good friends, that I consider her my sister. Well… big sister would be more accurate considering she's always trying to protect me. Even before I became a Vanadis, she was always on my case about being reckless."

"I see…"

"Why do you ask."

"Growing up in Alsace, I didn't get the chance to talk to girls my age casually. You cold say our earlier discussion was my encounter with this experience."

"So are you saying that you would want more of these discussions."

"Well not of the same nature as our previous…"

"It's decided then; since Tigre belongs to me, I will make you my little sister!"

"What!"

The level of excitement from Ellen's face was frightening yet weirdly authentic to Teita.

"The two of us are going to get to know each other better whenever I have the time to spare. You can even hang out with me and Lim whenever we're doing errands provided you're not busy tending to Tigre. And speaking of Tigre, you have to give me all the juicy details."

Suddenly, Ellen bombarded Teita with a flurry of questions about Tigre like what was his favorite color, or his interests, or any embarrassing stories from when they were kids.

'_Oh god's, what have I gotten myself into Tigre-sama?'_

**A/N- Since the anime actually covered volume 2 surprisingly well in comparison to the other volumes, I decided to jump into volume 3! Don't, mira will get some page time once I get to volume 4. Tell me what you think in the review box guys.**

**A new story milestone; iron maidens excluding the a/n's is now 5k long in length! here's to 10k!**

** Follow and stay tuned for more and thank you for reading**

**-Kidstandout**


	11. Chapter 11

Dizzy but honest.

This best described the state of Tigre's mind as he carried Ellen back to the tents of the silver meteor army piggyback style while drunk. Maintaining his balance was hard due to the alcohol, and his thumping heart did not help.

Tigre Honestly didn't know how to process what he had done earlier, or to be more precise what he tried to do.

'It was just a moment of weakness...'

Saying this in his head didn't convince Tigre it was true. The fact is, in that moment he wanted nothing more than to steal a kiss from her lips. Even though he stuck to his morals and decided against it, the moment brought him to a sudden realization. One that scared him.

'Do I…'

Suddenly all he could focus on was the softness of Ellen's breathing, the subtlety slow heart beat radiating through her bosom pressed against his back, and the sweat from Tigre's palms as they clung to Ellen's thighs.

As if to unconsciously make things worse, Ellen suddenly murmurs something in her sleep.

"…Tigre."

Tigre prayed to the gods he could remember this instant tomorrow, because this was the softest way someone has ever said his name. He didn't want to speculate, But Tigre was convinced her tone was drenched with affection. He didn't even think it was possible for a warrior to have such a voice, let alone a war maiden.

"It's a shame I probably won't remember any of this."

* * *

"Uhgh… my head."

"It's about time you woke up Eleonora-Sama!"

Ellen clearly wasn't in the mood as she woke in her tent to be greeted by a nagging Limlasha.

"Unbelievable, you should really manage your liquor better in front of your troops."

"Lim could you be a dear and not talk so loudly?"

"Not a chance, you still have to explain to my why Tigre had to your unconscious form late last night."

Suddenly her memory came crashing back to her. Ellen suddenly recalled the casual moment she had with Tigre, discussing his obvious jealousy during their encounter with great and playfully wrestling him. She even vaguely recalls him being really close to her face as she slept…

"I don't recall what you are talking about."

"That's entirely my point; do you know how long it took for me to get our men to stop whistling as Tigre strolled in with you on his back? I had to threaten each and every one of them with death if they so much as spoke a word to this with any of the nobles."

"I assure you Limlasha, nothing happened. I just had one too many and so did Tigre, though obviously he didn't have as much considering he carried me on back…"

Suddenly Ellen's face lit up a strong shade of red as she remembered the sensation with surprisingly strong clarity despite being asleep. The weight of his hands was heavy on her thighs, her arms snuggly wrapped around his neck and shoulders.

'_Uhmm….'_

**A/N- More Volume 3 goodness via Ellen! Tell me what you think in the review box guys. Next two chapters is all sofy so be prepared. Follow and stay tuned for more!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Sofya-Sama, Have you seen Eleonora-Sama? The midnight hours are fast approaching and are some previsions I need her to look over and discuss."

"I'm Sorry Limlasha-Dono, but I'm not aware of her current location. Last we were together; she said had small matters to attend to."

"Unbelievable…when she comes back please direct her to my quarters Sofya-sama."

"No problem Limlasha-san. But if you don't mind I'd like to talk to you for a bit."

"What is this in regards to?"

"The nature of Ellen's relationship with Earl Vorn. I have deemed him of good character but it never hurts to pry a little more."

Noticing the shift in tone from a semi-formal one to a more playful one, Lim could tell this was going to be a long talk.

Sofya Obertas had spent her evening talking to Tigrevurmud Vorn and assessed that he was trustworthy and meant no harm to Eleonora. But she didn't see what was so special about him that Ellen had to lend her support to him during this brune civil war. Talking to Lim may satisfy her half hopes that there is more to the red-headed brunesman than what she surmised.

As the two blondes enter the nearby woman's tent for the silver meteor army camp, they narrow down to crates to sit on and talk.

"So what do you want to know Sofya-san?"

"Is there anything about Earl Vorn that surprised you?"

"Well... he is abnormally truthful for one."

"I had assessed as much…"

On one hand, Sofya had found his honesty a bit to stale when they spoke. But when remembered the 'many places' where he was also honest when they first met, it did have some desirable traits.

"So big…"

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing…"

"Anyway, it was so hard to trust him at first. His first impression of shooting an arrow at Eleonora Sama with no hesitation still is a red flag in the back of my head. But his conviction to save his village was only the beginning of the testament to his character. "

"Oh so it is safe to say you too have been wooed by earl vorn? Don't tell me you showed him your bear collection."

As Lim's face lit up with embarrassment, she was glad Sofy didn't know Tigre gave her a teddy bear. She wouldn't hear the end of it if Sofy knew of this.

"Sofya-sama!"

"I'm just teasing limy bear; I'm sure whatever spell vorn has you and Ellen under will rub off on me as well. I'm pretty sure it has spread to Mila-Chan given her change in mood at the palace after the little skirmish she and Ellen had."

"In any event, I agree with your continued assessment of Tigrevurmud Vorn. After the conflict in brune is eventually solved, his fate could influence that of Brune and zhcted as we know should he prevail against Thernardier and Ganelon."

"Agreed! Thank you for the talk Limlasha, I'm going to wait for Ellen outside, she should be here soon."

**A/N- more volume 3 goodness via Sofya-sama! Tell me what you think in the review box guys. Follow and stay tuned for more!**

**-kidstandout**


	13. Chapter 13

Sofya and Ellen were nearing their campsite after having a walk and talk on a clear, star filled night. The discussions they were having were so engaging that Ellen nearly forgot that Lim was probably worry her head off.

As they could see the smoke from the barn fire from the campsite, Sofy was still processing the new information she had taken in from Ellen.

'_Perhaps if I observe him from a distance, I can see the hidden allure that only Ellen seems to grasp at the moment.'_

Every Vanadis knew that victory can't be secured with just raw power. They would need skill and strategy as well as a variety of other factors. Tigre has an uncanny ability with the bow he possesses, but as she talked with him earlier, Sofya realized that did not translate to his personality. He had honesty going for him, but lacked the assertiveness a male of his position should have.

However if Ellen's attachment to Tigre even remotely tied to his sex appeal, Sofya could see the 'many places'… or reasons why that would be the case.

Even though a Vanadis shouldn't consider these things in matters like Ellen's, Sofya couldn't blame her.

"There you are, where were you Eleonora-sama?"

"Please forgive her Limlasha-san; she would have met you earlier, but we had a small to discuss."

"I really don't see the big deal…"

"Ugh, Sofya can you please bring these documents to Tigre's quarters while I reign in this one? I need him to sign off on these by tomorrows end."

"I don't mind Limlasha-san, leave it to me!"

* * *

Upon arriving at his tent, Sofya was surprised to not hear any snoring from the young archer. From what she recalled from her previous conversations with Ellen, Tigre is a heavy sleeper. But she never expected a young warrior to achieve such a state of peace in times of civil conflict. Even she found it hard to rest during military campaigns sometimes, and keeping the peace was her specialty!

Sofy slowly opened the flap and quietly entered the tent. Once she was at the back, Sofy could see the slumbering archer. Without even being aware of it, the brilliant princess was gravitating towards the sleeping archer, and what she saw amazed her.

'_How…'_

Before she could process what she was doing, Sofy's hand reached out touch Tigre's face. But as she snapped out of it, her hand ended up landing on his right peck.

'_Oh wow…'_

All she could here at that point was the beating of his heart and the softness of his breathing as Tigre's chest shifted underneath her palm. Sofy was sure he would wake up, but when he didn't, all she could focus on now was the aloof expression on his face, which she found cuter than she was willing to admit.

'_I may not be sure of your worth as an ally but you would be a fun toy to play with…'_

With that, Sofya made her leave; she had more than enough observations for the night.

**A/N- and that's a wrap for volume 3! Tell me what you think in the review box fellow knights. Next chapter is for volume 4, featuring the ice bluenette at last! Follow and stay tuned for more!**


	14. Chapter 14

Completely unaware that Tigre had been carried off by Lim, Ellen and Mira were locked in a heated battle of words and glares.

"Keep your stubby little hands of Tigre Chicken breast!"

"It's not my hands you need to worry about… I can't help the fact that Earl Vern takes comfort spending his time a vanadic who's not a vulgar airhead such as you."

"Tigre would much rather spend his time with someone more fulfilling, both in mind and body. Unlike a certain underdeveloped ice-queen I know."

"You take that back!"

"Make me!"

One didn't have to be near these two long to realize they didn't get along. You could simply have these two be present in the same room and watch the fireworks go off.

Fortunately, One of Ellen's subjects interrupted the action.

"Vanadis-Sama, Limlasha-sama and Earl Vern request your presence to tend a guest."

Ellen's eyes fell upon Mira's with a smug look on her face.

"Well then, I'd loved to say i enjoy your dazzling personality, but it's not like a vanadic or a maiden to lie. See you later half-pint!"

As Ellen left, all Mira could do was angrily erupt into a silent but seething mess.

"That vile woman."

* * *

Upon returning to her tent, the snow princess of the frozen wave was looking over documents assessing her prior engagement with the muzionel army alongside Tigre.

Looking back on the matter, Ludmila Lourie had really stuck out her neck out for Tigre that day. She knew that when the time was right, his debt would be paid in full. But Mira couldn't help but feel like she wouldn't have been so generous had it not been Tigre requesting her military might.

'_Let's see here… the munitions used and the casualties were mildly moderate despite nearly being cornered. But the food rationing has gone slightly over budget. I hope that boy knows how to assess war efforts without fail… he's going to need it.'_

Suddenly the bluenette had a day dream about said archer fondling her breast last night. For a man who relies on his fingers, his touch was surprisingly nimble…

*shakes head violently

'_Why am I thinking about… that? I knew it was a mistake sleeping beside him…'_

She was so glad that Tigre was busy elsewhere; her face matched his red hair from feeling so flustered.

'_Focus Mira, you are not a lewd woman like that detestable Eleonora. Speaking of detestable, I should have a word with her regarding that demonic toad we ran into…'_

The whole encounter was like the fairy tales her mom, the previous vanadic of olmutz, used to tell her. The toad demon named vodyanoy tried to take Tigre away by concealing his presence. But Mira and Tigre fought him off with the power of her dragonic tool and his bow, the latter having a lot more power than she could imagine.

_'That Tigre is such a mystery… I'd never admit this to Ellen and would probably die first, but perhaps she was right about him…'_

**A/N- thanks for being patient with me guys, sorry for the wait! Mira was long overdue. Hopefully I'll get more opportunities to do dialogue with her and Ellen lol. Next chapter is the first of 2 chapters covering volume 5, introducing none other everyone's favorite deviant, Valentina Glinka Estes. Speaking of Val, can't wait to read volume 11, thanks setsuna! Tell me what you think in the review box guys, follow and stay tuned for more!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey, did you hear something?"

"Nothing but the wind, clean the corn from your ears!"

"I could have sworn I heard footsteps coming from down the halls near Earl Vorn's room…"

"Don't tell me you believe those foolish rumors."

"Considering the world we live in, I don't see how the concept of a ghost is so farfetched."

The rumor in question being discussed as they stood guard inside the halls of the Perucche Fortress referred to the woman currently making her exit from it, they just didn't know that the phantom haunting the fort was none other than the Illusory Princess of the Hollow Shadow, Valentina Estes.

She had spent the last couple of days doing reconnaissance on the one known as Tigrevurmud Vorn from the shadows using her dragonic tool, Ezendeis, to teleport in and out of areas.

Why you might ask? he may prove to be a future pawn for goals or a knight that obstructs them…

'_So that was the silvrash everyone in brune up in arms huh…'_

Valentina had many men, or tools as she constantly referred to them, to service her ambitions. But none of which seemed to be such a wildcard like this Vorn character. Upon first glance at his sleeping form, he seemed above average as far as potential goes; he had the body of well-trained archer despite being a youth. And to be honest, he was easy on the eyes… but she couldn't accurately gauge the strength of his wit or personality.

Though judging by how his hands had a mind of their own concerning her breast, she may be able to seduce him, whether she intends to use him or dispose of him.

Prior to her meeting with Tigre, she had contemplated taking him out to improve leverage with her partner in Brune… but decided against it. Valentina is someone who operates with all the variables and right now Tigrevurmud Vorn is an unknown variable, one that is directly tied to 3 of the other vanadis. It simply made sense to assess the nature of that connection and acquire it for her own gains if possible.

'_Hopefully keeping him alive was worth it as this was the same youth who took hold of ludmila and eleonoras troops.'_

She knows that eventually, the other vanadis will have to be dealt through appeals or instigated rivalries with in the long run, so it would be better to keep them guessing rather than tip her hand. That and to be honest, she didn't trust her partner anywhere near as far as he could throw him. Valentina kept getting the feeling that 'he' was keeping her in the dark just as much as she was to him.

It was clear she had to further assess the situation if her dream of one day becoming queen of zhcted were to come true, so Valentina's best course of action was to prepare her viralt for a long range jump.

'_I look forward to our next meeting Earl Vorn; hopefully you are awake for it next time…"_

**A/N- I give you the latest haremette of madan, Valentina lol! The fact that her intentions for Tigre are a mystery is so fun to write. Tell me what you thought in the box bellow guys. A little change of plans; the next chapter will move on to volume 6 so the second valentine chapter will come after that, but the good news is we caught up to the previous chapters for volume 6 I did so I'll add the next chapter as a bonus update! Follow and stay tuned for more fellow knights!**

**PS- were 1800 views short of making 5k views for this fic. Make it happen knights**

**-Kidstandout**


	16. Chapter 16

"I hope Lim won't be too fussed about us sneaking off again."

"Yeah, remind me to win another teddy bear for her."

Once again, Elen and Tigre decided to sneak into the city. They would have tougher time not getting recognized with him being an international hero but it was worth it. Elen still owes him another jam and honey sandwich.

When they got there, they noticed there was a big commotion in the streets. Tons of people joined together in the majesty of song as others danced. It was a site of pure joy and fun.

"What's going on Elen?"

"Don't know, part of the festival I guess. They seem to be having a good time."

"Yeah…"

"Want to join them?"

"What!"

"C'mon, let's dance."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. What if someone recognizes us?"

"Relax, what's the worst that could happen? Besides, I wanna to see if you're as light on your feet as you are on the battlefield."

As she tugged him towards the street turned dance floor, He decided to make the best of this nerve racking situation. The dance was simple enough; they were basically skipping in circles in one direction, than changing direction every time the crowd yelled 'hey'.

Just as the two of them were really getting into it, people grouped into pairs as the pace quickened, leaving Tigre and Elen standing at a loss.

"Well, after you."

Extending his hand, Tigre gestured for her join him in a dance. The two found themselves dancing frantically in the center the crowd. Elen couldn't stop laughing; she was having so much fun. It was amazing to see how well Tigre handled himself outside of his element (though they both had been due to the decreased proximity courtesy of Ellen being wrapped in Tigre's embrace).

As the fun finally died down, Elen continued to giggle as Tigre caught his breath.

"See, that was fun!"

"It was fun, minus the 'you stepping on my foot' part."

"What!? You're the one who kept running into others."

As they continued to tease each other, an elderly couple passed by.

"You two will have such cute children!"

"WHAT!?"

As Tigre and Elen said this in unison, their faces erupted with the most blatant of blushes.

"Well don't you know, it's an old Zhcted tradition for men to choose their brides at the festival dance. The couples at the end would usually end up married."

"I keep telling my wife here that the custom was long abandoned but she still believes it to be true. Call her a hopeless romantic."

"Abandoned custom or not, you two are adorable."

As they managed to mumble out a thank you, the level of embarrassment was above 9000 for these two. So much so that they spent what little time they did getting some food in awkward silence.

Though the two of them silently agreed not to bring this up once they got back, they held each other's hands the rest of the way back, both aware of an unspoken desire between the two to cross that line that they fought to suppress that was getting harder and harder.


	17. Chapter 17

"…It all started at the battle of Dinant, the Brune army outnumbered Zchted's by 5 to 1. Due to our superior numbers, as well as Brune' distaste for arrow wielders, I had been stationed at the rear. My attendant at the time, Bertrand assured me that I probably wouldn't see any combat. Not only had he been proven wrong later that night by Zhcted's counter offensive, but I barely made it out alive. Which brings me to Elen…"

Tigre did expect to be conversing about his past experiences with Alexandra 'Sasha' Alshavin. In fact, her loose demeanor through him off completely. Limlasha-dono had been chewing him out about being extra formal with the sickly Vanidas. So when Sasha told him to be casual, Tigre was a bit thrown off, which him made nervous about telling her the next part of the story.

"At the time, I had a duty to my country, but as I shot arrows at Elen I couldn't help but think…."

"Think what?"

"…It would have been such a waste."

The mental fortitude of the red haired youth in front of her was amazing. She knew too well that war too often meant doing things for the greater good. But having regretted acts of self-preservation to the extent Tigre was describing seemed unbelievable, even if the way he says so gave Sasha no reason to believe Tigre was lying.

"So after Bertrand, who her knights had captured, told me of Duke Thernadiers troops heading to my village to destroy it, Elen lent me her troops to…"

"Wait… she did what?"

"I was about to leave her grounds by myself, but when she stopped me and made me realize there was little I could do on my own, I asked for her to spare me some troops and she agreed under the condition that she gets to keep Alsace.."

"Aha HAHAHAHAHAH...cough Haha Classic Elen."

"What's so funny?"

"Long before you met Ellen that day at Dinant, she was a mercenary. She made a living out of exploiting peoples problems. Odds are, Ellen probably was aware of the situation with Alsace and set that whole scenario up knowing you would fold. You said you did turn down her offer to serve at her side right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well she clearly went out of her way to get you on her side…"

At the realization that Tigre had been dooped, Sasha couldn't help but snicker some more as the Bruneman frowned while blushing.

'_And I'm starting to see why…'she thought._

As he continued his stories on how he dealt with the civil war in Brune, Sasha continued to find Tigre more and more endearing. She kept thinking Ellen had undersold him a bit.

'_If only I had more time'_

**A/N- re-post chapter featuring our girl sasha. Stay tuned for more shortly!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Vanadis-sama, we have arrived at the port town of prepus."

"Splendid, we are right on schedule. Please dispatch the welcoming party and give them these instructions to be carried out upon Earl Vorn's arrival; Valentina Glinka Estes, the Vanadis of Osterode is extending a formal invitation to meet with the guest general in person. Vanadis-sama understands that he is on an appointed task from king Victor will ensure that his schedule won't be delayed."

"Say no more; leave this matter to me my lord."

As the subordinate quickly left to handle the task, the other attendants handled Valentina's luggage as she made her way inside of the hotel. The void Vanadis had planned this encounter down to a tee. After inderictly suggesting to the king to send Earl Vorn on his quest, she had timed her arrival to the port town to coincide with his.

Now that she finally had an opportunity to meet with the earl uninterrupted and conscious, Valentina was a bit anxious.

How this encounter could play out will affect her ambitions for the future, and while she hoped for the best, Valentina was fully prepared for the worst.

While his ambitions would be the deciding factor, she was also curious as to what kind of person Tigrevurmud Vorn was.

'_Is he honest or prideful? Over-zealous or brave? Kind or cocky? I'm used to having people figured out but this boy is an anomaly…'_

Deciding not to stress herself on the matter, Valentina decided to just check into her suite and take a nap.

* * *

"Hnnnnnnnn…."

Stretching her arms after yawning, Valentina reaches through her bag and grabbed her favorite book for some casual reading.

The book in question was a collection of historic tales regarding her biggest inspiration, Record of the war of Zephyria. It recorded every detail regarding the queen of asvarre, from her rise to power to her marriage just before dying of old age.

Valentina's last bookmark left off at the initial dissension from neighboring countries of Brune and Zhcted, who thought the idea of a female monarch to be a farce. Queen Zephyria faced mounting preasure to marry off her power from the nobles who wished to maintain friendly relations with the foreign powers. Her first step to overcoming them was her proposal of subjugation regarding the pirates who infected her nation.

Ever since that fateful day she first found this book as a youth, Queen Zephyria became a lone beacon of light for the void vanadis. In a world where where women were nothing but trophies, she defied the norm and proved that the worth of a woman was more than what layed between her legs.

While it is true that being a vanadis also proved this to be true to a certain extent, that only applied to Zhcted, the very same country that scoffed at her Hero's accomplishments.

"Ezendeis, I understand my methods aren't always honorable, but I believe my cause is. Sometimes, rising through the mud, means getting a little dirty. But if you do not feel the same, let it be known…"

She said this to her viralt whenever it was possible, doing so as if it was a sacred vow to access the weight of her actions.

And the viralt has yet to falter on her….

**A/N- what is this feminism doing in ma harem series lol jk. Tell me what you think in the review box guys. Also reposting the rest of the v6 chapters so enjoy!**


	19. Chapter 19

As a difficult task lay in front of them, Olga stood by Tigre's side as they prepared to take on the massive forces that were 2 days away from the fort they had just conquered.

Dealing with a force of 20k pirates with only 3k soldiers at your disposal is a fool's errand; a worthy justification to run for the hills. But after all they had endured up to this point; Olga had every intension of seeing this campaign through.

After all, she did owe Tigre her life.

"That reminds me, can you explain exactly what happened with your bow now?"

Tigre looked around to see if Matvey, a sailor who had been aiding them in their travels to Asvarre was still in the room with them. Thankfully, he had left to get a map of the land to better assess which route their enemy would take.

"Ok, but remember; keep this between us."

"Considering recent events, I believe I have proven you can trust me."

Tigre still wasn't crazy about the tactics she employed that landed them in their previous predicament, but he decided to let that one slip.

"There are properties of this black bow that I still don't understand which allow me to tap into a vast amount of power."

"You mean like my dragonic tool?"

"In a way yes, but unlike how you and the other Vanidas just tell your tools what to do, it talks back to me. Back when we were fighting Torbulan, he referred to me as the bow. I had encountered demons that referred to me in a similar way. There's something about this bow that makes it very valuable; not for just its immense power, but also the fact that is a family heirloom."

"I see…"

It took a great deal of trust to reveal to her that he was in possession of a unknown source of power as massive as what Olga had witnessed. And she understood why Tigre wanted to keep this under wraps; if the bow fell into the wrong hands, it could be used to challenge the Vanidas.

From the day she met Tigre, Olga felt a strong sense of sincerity radiate from his person. His strong sense of honesty was what she admired about him the most, that as well as the fact that he was a total gentleman. Though the roaming nature of his hands while he slept gave a completely different impression.

To be fair though, she could have woke him up and informed Tigre of the handful of cheeks in his grasp. Keywords; she could have.

Olga had rationalized that it had been cold that night and it was only natural their bodies gravitated towards each other for warmth, but it did little to suppress the sentiment growing within her

"You're noticeably quiet all of sudden. Are you ok?"

"Oh I'm fine… just got distracted…"


	20. Chapter 20

The march to Valverde had been troublesome for Tigre, traversing the rough terrain between the fallen Jermaine's castle and fort lux and the bitter cold breeze only magnified the foul mood he was in thanks to the transgressions of prince Elliot of Asvarre

"…He's going to pay."

It wasn't just the fact that Elliot had kidnapped Sofya Obertas that angered Tigre; the total abuse of good faith committed against one of the most kindest people he's ever met(which was ironic given that she's a war maiden) was what really set him off.

But may the gods help Elliot if he allowed any transgressions against Sophya, because then he would discover the true extent of the Silvrash's fury.

Like her fellow war maiden's Elen and Mira, Tigre was indebted to Sophya. She had bought him time to escape the black knight, Roland's pursuit after taking a strike to the chest in an effort to save Elen. Had it not been for her actions, he would have been slain or bled out.

Having already completed the task appointed by the king of Zhcted to convey the message that Zhcted will support Jermaine (or in this case tallard's) troops in this civil war between Asvarre, Tigre had no obligation to continue being involved in this conflict. But after hearing that Sofya was being held prisoner on a ship under a prince who is employing the services of pirates, he decided to settle his debt to the War Maiden.

"Hold on Sofy…"

* * *

"…ugh."

As her eyes were still heavy with sleep, Sofya didn't remember her current predicament right away. It was when she heard the jangling of the chains locked around her limbs and stuffiness of her normally lilac scented, green dress that it all came rushing back.

'_why do I get myself into these situations?'_

Lately, the green War Maiden had been asking herself this more and more. All of the war maidens have their own set of priorities and responsibilities, and even though the majority of them maintained a civil acquaintance towards each other and mutually served the king of Zhcted, they had to act within their own interests when matters dictated that they do so.

But more often than not, Sofya found herself intervening in the affairs of others. it was her good nature that had convinced Sofy to take up the task of conveying the king's message to Prince Elliot, an errand she could have declined for the sake of her territory.

She had rationalized that as a war maiden she could protect herself should things go south, but Sofy had known that the task would be passed onto the next available war maiden anyway(which would be Elen) and decided that she didn't want to put more work on their plate.

And though that sure came back to bite her, Sofya didn't let her resolve waver. Elen and her comrades dealt with tougher hardships over the last couple months so she believed she can persevere as well.

Speaking of her comrades….

'_Tigre.'_

The thought of the red haired archer from Brune rising through all the unbelievable situations he was stuck in during the civil war gave her enough courage to smile for the first time since becoming captive.


	21. Chapter 21

"Oh.. Good morning Lord Tigrevurmud."

"…Good morning Sofya."

Five seconds seem to pass as an awkward silence consumed the two. This seemed to be the exact opposite vibe compared to when Tigre rescued Sofy from Elliot. Instead of struggling to choose the right words to say, she couldn't find anything to say.

But given the incident that occurred between the two last night, that was to be expected.

Sofy already had enough emotional turmoil after over how she embraced the youth in the midst of her liberation. Them accidently groping in each other in a semi-public bathing are in the middle of the night only made things worse.

She wasn't a person who was fond of overly sentimental romance, but after the wildly erotic dreams she had about the red headed youth last night, Sofya may just have to change her stance on the subject. And that was not considering the fact that he had saved her life in a way that seems as if it was written out of a folktale. A youth from another land getting involved in a conflict he had no obligation to for her sake? Sounds like a classic novel all women would read.

"We should eat a heavy breakfast before we depart for Zhcted. The accommodations on Matvey's vessel aren't first class."

"That sounds like a good idea. Though I have a good idea on how detestable the meals are on the sea…"

Feeling like he may have touched on a sensitive subject, Tigre clenched his fists.

"Elliot didn't…. he didn't harm you in any way, did he?"

"He didn't get the chance to, though I'm afraid of what would have happened had you not intervened in this affair…"

"Forgive me; I know your experiences as of late have not been easy."

"Then that makes two of us…"

Olga had told her of the lengths Tigre had gone to ward off Elliot's army of pirates. The moment his fell, Sofy could tell he was still self-loathing over it. She had no doubt that the tactic was not his: It just had Limlasha written all over it.

She felt her hands almost lift up to embrace him and had to restrain herself, Sofy knew that Tigre didn't need to be coddled. He may be a youth, but he is strong. Tigre has the fortitude to bear the weight of his actions.

As the two of them entered the mess hall and received their meals, they had spotted Olga who called them over to sit with her.

"I was wondering where you were Lord Voln. Did you sleep well? You seemed a bit a bit shaken before heading off to sleep last night."

Remembering their agreement to keep last night's debacle a secret, Tigre hesitantly looked at Sofya before addressing Olga's concerns.

"I'm just not particularly fond of public bathing areas."

"I can understand that, certain people prefer their boundaries not to be crossed."

Little did Olga know, it was already too late for the likes of Tigre and Sofya.


	22. Chapter 22

The time had come for the group to return to Zhcted. For Tigre, that meant returning after a job well done. For sofy, that meant returning back in one piece. For Olga, that meant a whole lot of things.

Due to Brest's smaller geographic size and her lack of interest in ruling her territory, she decided to travel across the continent for knowledge and experience to become the suitable Vanadis for Brest. Going back to Brest meant stepping up to the plate, something she still wasn't too excited about to be honest. But her time with Tigre did improve Olga's stance on the matter.

…speaking of Tigre.

She joined him and sofy in waiving away the liberated citizens of Asvarre as they casted off on Matveys ship.

"Well since we should be arriving back to the capital in a matter of days, Shall we get to work on your report to king victor Tigre?"

As Sofy said this, Olga began to bubble with envy. It was bad enough that the older well developed vanadis had to spoil her fun with Tigre during their trip through the villages of asvarre, the two of them have been acting strange since the other day.

"Haven't you hogged him enough Sofy!"

"Sorry Olga, King Victor is going to want to hear a full report of what happened and my zhcted handwriting still needs work."

"Don't worry, I'll try my best to make this errand short… though considering the _many places _our report must cover, I make no guarantees. Please excuse us Olga.

As she watched the two of them make their way to the inner cabins, the Moon Princess of the Roaring Demon was fuming.

When Olga shared a bath with Sofy, the green Vanadis had made vaguely clear that she wanted to sink her teeth into guest general. She knew her fellow Vanadis would be stiff competition, but Olga didn't think sofy would act this fast.

"I'm going to have to push myself if I'm going to keep up with her... or anyone else…"

"Don't worry about me in that case; I may be a sailor but even I have lines I won't cross."

"Huh!?"

Olga finds herself facing a grinning Matvey.

"Is there something you want to talk about Olga?"

"It's nothing to worry about…"

"That look that was previously on your face said otherwise. You can trust me Olga, I swear by my word as a sailor."

"Ugh… how do I put this? Have you ever had trouble distinguishing yourself?"

"I see… As a sailor, I spent many years working under captains before I could acquire my own crew and ship. It was tedious work, but what allowed me to persevere was my passionate love of the sea and my patience. I'm not exactly sure how this would help in whatever situation you are in, but my best advice for you is to stay the course."

Olga thought his words carefully; she had already been unconsciously doing this that time she supported Tigre while burning down a village. Matvey's advice would mean sticking through it in good times and bad.

"So what your saying is that being a sailor is like being married?"

"Don't know if that analogy helps but basically."

"I see…"

**A/N- It's been fun writing this fic, thanks for all the support guys. unfortunately i've decided to end this story here because i'm just not a fan of the next arc. but i do have plans for spinoff fics and maybe a sequel if the next arc is good. it's been an honor serving with you all**

**-kidstandout, final sign off**


End file.
